


Hold tight, they all leave eventually

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вариация той самой сцены в столовой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold tight, they all leave eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold tight, they all leave eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397725) by [destroyyourself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyyourself/pseuds/destroyyourself). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Боже, он действительно не хочет находиться здесь. Но он должен быть здесь. Он должен быть здесь, потому что все, блять, здесь, но, дерьмо, он правда не хочет. Он спускается по грязной лестнице, оглядывая их с отцом стол, когда понимает почему. Когда видит _причину_. Ему реально просто хочется вернуться в их комнату и забрать с собой все, что принадлежит ему.

Райли прилип к Герку, как только появился здесь, а после того, как тот спас парню задницу на днях, стало еще хуже. Всякий раз, когда у него был шанс, он был тут как тут, готовый привлечь внимание Герка как какой-то гребаный изголодавшийся по ласке щенок, которого хозяин никогда не любил. Вероятно, у Райли есть что-то вроде такого дерьма где-то внутри, но, на самом деле, это не проблема Чака. Его проблема — глазки, что парень строит его отцу, и то, как сильно Чаку хочется вырвать их за это.

Он нахально роняет поднос на стол, чтобы прервать неважно что там Райли говорил, и на секунду поймать взгляд Герка, который тот, без сомнения, бросает. Так что Чак слегка улыбается в ответ, как будто Райли здесь даже нет. Его по-любому не должно здесь быть. Мако, наверное, уже ждет его где-то, и он зря просирает ее время здесь, флиртуя и захлёбываясь от восторга, как будто ему двенадцать. Ей следует поискать друзей получше; но опять-таки, это не проблема Чака.

— Кукуруза на вкус как дерьмо, даже не пробуй.

— Хорошо.

Да, когда Чак садится и устраивается напротив, внимание отца однозначно переключается от Райли. Чак начинает с курицы, потому что все остальное сомнительно, и ненадолго удерживает взгляд с отцом, просто чтобы поиграть у Райли на нервах. Так и есть, пока парень не пододвигается еще немного ближе к Герку и снова не начинает свою речь, тогда Чаку хочется просверлить дыру в его голове. Хотя Райли даже не замечает, потому что просто до смерти поглощен, пытаясь заставить Герка заметить его, и это чертовски нелепо.

Что еще хуже, Герк даже не засекает это на своем радаре как нечто, чего стоит остеречься или пресечь. Чак понятия не имеет, почему отца это не беспокоит, или почему тот ничего не сказал, чтобы это прекратить, но полагает, это потому, что его папа любит внимание, которое приходит с флиртом. Или что он просто не может распознать флирт, когда видит его, но Чак действительно, блять, сомневается в этом.

Однако, просто чтобы убедиться, что это не то, из-за чего ему стоит беспокоиться, он расстегивает сапог и, едва касаясь носком задней части икры отца, не спеша плавно скользит вверх и снова вниз. Это возвращает внимание отца обратно ему, и это почти все, что нужно, за исключением грозного взгляда голубых глаз, скрывающего затаенное в них желание, но это все поправимо. Он удивлен, что Герк не оказывает сильного сопротивления, но, с другой стороны, тот должно быть так же сыт по горло болтовней Райли, как и сам Чак. Парень все еще мелет чушь, ненадолго прерываясь, чтобы Герк вставил свои немногочисленные комментарии, говорящие, что да, он слушает, которые тот любезно делает, даже не запнувшись. И это тоже поправимо.

Теперь Чак поглаживает пальцами ноги бедро Герка и может просто, блять, видеть, как это срабатывает, проходит по нервам и поднимается к шее. Тем не менее старик слишком вежлив, чтобы заткнуть Райли, в этом-то все и дело. Если он не заставит парня замолчать, то Чак повеселится, дразнясь, пока тот не сделает это. Он надавливает ступней на член отца через штаны, и не может сдержать ухмылки, когда Герк сжимает край стола и наклоняется вперед, всего лишь слегка. Приятно наблюдать, как Герк так хорошо сохраняет самоконтроль, но это просто еще сильнее заставляет Чака желать разрушить его.

Хотя он понимает, как легко они могут попасться. Он всегда любил это ощущение, осознавая, что не следует, но все равно так или иначе раздвигая границы отцовского комфорта. Он мог возбудиться от одной только мысли, что они выпускают этот их маленький секрет, который точно никто не хотел бы знать. Хотя некоторые, вероятно, не были бы столь негативны, скорее равнодушны. Но Чак не хочет, чтобы их раскрыли такие люди. Он хочет взбесить всех и каждого и поднять шум, но это никогда не было в духе Герка.

Чак двигает ногой вверх и вниз по твердеющему члену Герка, пока тот не закусывает губу и не впивается пальцами в ладонь, и, черт возьми, это красивое зрелище. Но Райли больше не говорит, чего до сего момента никто и не заметил, так что Чак отрывает взгляд от вида возбужденного отца, чтобы проверить, малыш ушел или просто ждет ответа, которого не будет. Но Райли смотрит на промежность Герка, и Чак снова хочет вырвать ему глаза, пока, конечно, не вспоминает, _почему_ Райли мог бы смотреть туда, и его привычная ухмылка буквально врезается в щеки. Но он отстраняется, так что Герку совершенно ничего не мешает, если тот вынужден говорить. Кстати сказать, если бы Чак мог, он бы поговорил с Райли по-своему, пока Герк просто бы сидел там со стояком и не мог никуда уйти.

— Какого черта?

Голос Райли реально чертовски раздражает. Все просто игнорируют это или их тоже он постоянно бесит? Чак вздыхает и ковыряется в картофельном пюре.

— В чем проблема, Рэй? Не о чем больше болтать? Иссякла всякая никчемная ерунда?

Герк предупреждающее хрипит: "Чак", но он уже не слушает.

Райли бормочет: 

— Я...

— Интересно.

— Какого черта...

Чак пользуется случаем:

— О, ты не знал?

Он, блять, обожает выражение лица Райли, хотя отчасти волнуется о выражении лица Герка. Райли прочищает горло:

— Хмм, не знал что?

— Ну, видишь ли, — Чак надевает улыбку и делает неудобным зрительный контакт с парнем, — у отца уже есть кто-то, чтобы сосать его член, так что ты можешь перестать так чертовски сильно стараться и просто пойти подомогаться к кому-то еще.

— Чак! — предупреждение Герка на этот раз тверже, и Чак наконец обращает внимание. Он оглядывается на отца, готовый защищаться, но Герк не выглядит раздраженным, просто, похоже, хочет, чтобы Чак перестал, так что он перестает. Хотя, ему действительно еще есть что сказать. Но прежде чем у него есть возможность что-то добавить, Райли встает, невнятно бормоча и почесывая затылок. И ебать все, если Чак не поплатится за все это дерьмо позже; может быть, не от Герка, но наверняка от кого-то другого.

— Я собираюсь... Я просто... — бормочет Райли, указывая большим пальцем через плечо, по-видимому, в направлении, куда хотел бы выйти, и Чак действительно не может заставить себя расстроиться по этому поводу.

Райли оглядывается на секунду, чтобы сказать короткое милое “Пока, Герк”, и Чак так, блять, сильно закатывает глаза, что может что-нибудь потянуть. Герк только надевает небольшую улыбку и кивает. Чак встревает с “Увидимся, Рэй” и машет ему, но да, нет, в этом нет ничего любезного.

Он смотрит на отца в попытке спасти ситуацию, но на самом деле не может найти что-либо, что ему необходимо исправлять или объяснять. Герк наблюдает за ним со странным выражением, на которое Чак не знает, как реагировать, а затем просто качает головой и возвращается к еде. Получилось еще лучше, чем Чак мог надеяться, и он действительно не хочет расспрашивать об этом. Но потом отец наклоняется вперед и говорит очень тихо:

— Знаешь, это еще не конец, а ты паршивец, что заставил меня возбудиться в этой проклятой столовой, просто чтобы донести свои мысли.

Улыбка Чака яркая и широкая, и он, черт возьми, слишком счастлив, чтобы насрать на последствия, которые могут появиться позже.

 

***

Чак расслабляется на диване с Максом у ног, когда наступает решающий момент.

Герк только что вернулся со встречи с Пентекостом, детали которой Чака совершенно не волновали, и направился в свою комнату, даже не жалуясь на Костюмов, и Чак следует за ним. Он скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется к дверному косяку, наблюдая, как Герк снимает галстук, расстегивает жилет, брюки, рубашку, за все время не произнеся ни слова. Только когда прошло несколько минут мертвой тишины и Герк натянул одну из своих старых, потертых толстовок, тогда Чак говорит:

— Не думаю, что ты злишься, но я могу ошибаться.

Герк поднимает взгляд и слегка улыбается ему:

— Не ошибаешься. Просто я потратил половину встречи, удивляясь, почему, черт возьми, ты выкинул такой номер в столовой, а другую половину, задаваясь вопросом, как много Костюмов уже знают о нас, даже если мне на это наплевать.

Герк обходит кровать и опускается на нее, проводя руками по лицу и скребя щетину:

— Но дело сделано. Просто скажи мне, какого черта ты думал?

Под взглядом Герка Чак подходит и опускает руки ему на плечи. Тот бормочет: “Слишком взрослый, чтобы сидеть на моих чертовых коленях”, но Чак знает, что он лжет, так что все равно усаживается. Герк кладет руки на талию Чака под тонкой футболкой — и это как возвращение домой — и смотрит на него, терпеливо ожидая объяснений, так что Чак запускает одну руку в волосы отца, а другую кладет на шею, и начинает:

— Хорошо, я обрисую в нескольких словах, — он делает паузу, подбирая слова для обвинения отца в наслаждении вниманием другого парня, и снова смотрит на Герка. — Райли постоянно крутится вокруг тебя, а тебе либо плевать, либо ты не замечаешь, так что я это исправил. Вот и все, — это действительно было все, что он делал и говорил.

Герк смотрит на него снизу вверх с выражением, которое Чак не может расшифровать, и он не уверен, чего тот ожидал, но, очевидно, он не получил этого.

— Христа ради, Чак! Райли? Серьезно?!

Теперь Чак в замешательстве.

— Ты серьезно беспокоишься по поводу него?

Не _беспокоюсь_ , просто раздражен... Вместо этого вслух он говорит: 

— Нет, конечно нет, он просто чертовски раздражает, и он бы не остановился, так что я позаботился об этом.

Герк смотрит без энтузиазма.

— Ну, это ты позволял ему продолжать болтать и наслаждался всем этим вниманием... Я имею в виду, ты мог бы сказать что-то. Но ты этого не сделал.

Ну ладно, теперь это звучит немного глупо, но суть остается прежней. Пока выражение лица Герка полностью не меняется, и Чак хочет, блять, свалить. Он начинает высвобождаться, чтобы сбежать от этого выражения на лице отца, но у Герка довольно хорошая хватка и твердый голос, и Чак никуда не может деться.

— Чак, послушай... — Герк тянет его обратно на место, а затем притягивает еще ближе, — я не позволял ему продолжать, он просто говорил, и я не искал его внимания, он просто давал его. Мне было все равно, потому что я не хотел этого, я даже не думал об этом. Это _не имеет значения_.

Чак боится, что отец может стать еще более сентиментальным, так что наклоняется и целует его, чтобы заткнуть, потому что этого действительно достаточно, он ему верит, этого _достаточно_. Но видимо, не достаточно, потому что Герк только долю секунды целует в ответ, прежде чем толкнуть Чака в грудь, и пытается сказать еще несколько слов.

— Только ты, сынок, ладно? Только...

И да, это то, что Чак хотел бы пресечь, это все слишком слащаво для него, так что вместо этого он пихает отца плашмя на кровать.

— Хорошо, хорошо, теперь заткнись, старик.

Чак целует его, пока не убеждается, что Герк прекратил попытки поговорить об этом, а потом целует еще сильнее.


End file.
